


Inexperienced Shopper [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first trip into a Sex Shop and he stumbles across the owner, Gabriel. Gabriel can spot a newbie a mile away, but this one...might be special.<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperienced Shopper [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inexperienced Shopper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307089) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:** Inexperienced Shopper  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gabe / Sam  
**Rating: Mature**  
**Length:** 8:28  
**Summary:** Sam's first trip into a Sex Shop and he stumbles across the owner, Gabriel. Gabriel can spot a newbie a mile away, but this one...might be special.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1307089)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/InexperiencedShopper.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZa0J1dkF4amZSVzA/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
